Lancer (Fate/Reverse - Zhang Liao)
|master= Protagonist |jspirit= 張遼 |alignment= Neutral Good |phantasm= B |strength= A |endurance= B |agility= B |mana= C+ |luck= C |cskill1= Magic Resistance |cskill1value= B |cskill2= Riding |cskill2value= B |skill1= Bravery |skill1value= A+ |skill2= Battle Continuation |skill2value= B |skill3= Eye of the Mind (True) |skill3value= B |skill4= Vitrification |skill4value= B- |np1= Hefei Fangyu Fuji |np1target= Anti-Army |np1rank= A++}}|affiliation = Vassal of Queen Justeaze Protagonist's Servant|qualclasses = |gender = Male|height = 6'1"|weight = 174 lbs|birthp = Bingzhou, China|hairc = Black|eyec = Amber|armament = Twin halberds, spear, polearm, long axe|likes = People who give their all|dislikes = Insecurity|talent = Warrior of might|enemy = Lü Bu, Guan Yu|imagecol = Black}}Lancer (ランサー, Ransā) is a Lancer-class Servant who appears in ''Fate/Reverse''. He is originally a vassal of Queen Justeaze before he becomes a Servant for the Protagonist. Profile Identity Lancer's True Name is [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zhang_Liao Zhang Liao] (張遼, onyomi: Chō Ryō), style name Wenyuan (文遠, onyomi: Bun'en), a warrior who fought during the chaos of the Three Kingdoms period under the leadership of Cao Cao. While literature and folklore claim that the likes of Lü Bu or Guan Yu were the mightiest warriors in China during that time, this wasn't the case historically as the mightiest warrior was none other than Lancer. His original family name was Nie (聶) and he was the ancestor of a powerful trader and smuggler called Nie Yi, who tricked the Xiongnu tribes in walking into a trap for the Han forces during the war between the two. In order to avoid retaliation from the tribes and disgraced at the actions of their ancestor, Lancer's family name changed from Nie to Zhang (張). He originally served under Ding Yuan, the inspector of Bingzhou who saw something special in Lancer, but after Ding Yuan was killed by [http://typemoon.wikia.com/wiki/Berserker_(Fate/Extra_Rin_route) Lü Bu] and the Han General-in-Chief He Jin was assassinated by the Ten Eunuchs (whom themselves were slaughtered afterwards), Lancer ended up being under the service of the tyrannical Dong Zhuo and placed under the subordination of Lü Bu. Lü Bu would eventually kill Dong Zhuo in a plot but then be forced out of the Chang'an by Dong Zhuo's other generals, after which Lü Bu began engaging in battles with the likes of Cao Cao, Yuan Shao, Yuan Shu and Liu Bei, with Lancer himself fighting as part of Lü Bu's army. But after Lü Bu was defeated at Xiapi, Lancer surrendered and served under Cao Cao. As a general of lord Cao Cao, Lancer wold spent his entire life making a lifestyle being a true warrior of unrivalled skill. Under Cao Cao, Lancer helped in dealing with the enemies in the north of China, he performed exceptionally well during the battles against Yuan Shao, and later the battles against Yuan Shao's sons. At the Battle of Mt. Bailang, Lancer completely demoralized the entire Wuhuan tribe with a charged strike that destroyed their army formation, this caused Yuan Shang and Yuan Xi to flee from the battle before they were later killed by a neighbouring warlord. However, Lancer's greatest moment as a military general would come at the Battle of Hefei in 215 A.D., as he personally led an army of just 800 on an extremely daring attack to drive back the army of Eastern Wu that had a number of 100,000 soldiers lead by Sun Quan. Even when he was old and sickly, his enemies lived in fear of him. Lancer surpassed all limits of what should be humanly possible and performed deeds that outstrip even those of his fictional contemporaries. In truth, there were none who could match him as a mighty warrior during the Three Kingdoms period. Appearance Lancer has similar facial features to a certain Heroic Spirit that was also summoned under the Lancer class for a Holy Grail War, the only differences is that there is no mole on his face and his eyes are purely amber instead of yellow. He wears armor befitting a warrior of his time despite looking like he wouldn't be a fighter who is quick and nimble at first glance. Upon looking at him, both the Protagonist's and Hervor's first impression of Lancer was that he was someone whose appearance definitely screamed a "warrior who fought in many battles every day". Personality An honorable warrior who despite his way of life, follows a morally just code. He is loyal to Queen Justeaze and sees much potential in the Protagonist, willing to help out in the Holy Grail Fragment Expeditions and uncovering the mystery as to why they're in the Reserve Side of the World. The only life he knew was that of a life full of war, so he felt that the only way to make the most of it was to become a mighty warrior. When he began this path, he had no idea that he would become someone remembered as one of the greatest military generals and warriors of his time, and even as he did accomplish those amazing feats and achievements in his life, Lancer did not do it for personal gain but rather for the sake of demonstrating to others what it meant to be a warrior during a time of chaos from his own perspective. Through his legend, he gained the reputation of being someone feared by others, something that has made him feel a bit uncomfortable about his own image whenever he approaches people with timid natures. Lancer is also annoyed over the fact that many people believe him to have been good friends with Guan Yu, something that he reveals otherwise and is astounded over learning how someone who was historically nothing more than a liability to his own army ended up becoming "deified" as a "God of War". Role Before the Protagonist's arrival, Lancer helped Queen Justeaze put an end to the endless conflict between the elf races, the Ljósálfar and Dökkálfar. Since then, many of the Dökkálfar are under the command of Lancer as part of a truce agreement between the two elf races and Queen Justeaze. Lancer is first seen at Queen Justeaze's side with Tamamo-no-Mae when the Protagonist and Hervor first meet them in the Grail Castle's throne room. He guards the castle for a time until the protagonist and other Servants end up in a perilous situation when they are attacked by the Revenant, "God of War?". Lancer succeeds in saving them in time and defeats "God of War?" with just one hit from his halberd. He also comes to aid the Protagonist and Hervor when they struggle during their fight against Hrómundr Gripsson. Abilities A truly formidable warrior in battle, Lancer's real-life legendary feats and combat prowess easily make him one of Queen Justeaze's most reliable vassals and a very trustworthy ally to the other Servants who help the Protagonist during the Holy Grail Fragment Expeditions. He has much experience fighting against foes during a situation where the number of enemies is vast, even an enemy team consisting of a Great Dragon, Chief Uridimmu and a Machine Knight won't hinder Lancer's momentum of battling. Lancer's initial weapons in battle are usually a pair of ji halberds, though he can also summon out and use a spear, a polearm and even a long axe as well. Though he is summoned under the Lancer class, he also qualifies under the Saber, Archer and Rider classes. His Noble Phantasm, Hefei Fangyu Fuji, has different variations depending on what Servant class Lancer is summoned under, though regardless it serves as an ultimate attack that destroys armies. It is because of this that some Servants address him as the Unparalleled Slayer of Armies (軍隊の無双モノノフ, Guntai no Musō Mononofu), once they know his True Name.Category:Fate/Reverse Category:Characters Category:Servants Category:Character (Fate/Reverse) Category:Servant (Fate/Reverse) Category:Male Characters Category:Heroic Spirits Category:Asian Heroic Spirits Category:Chinese Heroic Spirits Category:Lancer Category:Lancer-class Servants Category:Lancer Class Servants